Magik's Daughter
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: Fire is a psychic and so's her mom...on a whole new level. What happens when her mom's power gets too out of control.
1. Boys,Blondes, and Psychics

**A/N**

**I do not own the outsiders or any characters only Fire and her mom. **

**I don't care if you think Wicca's are evil, because I don't think they are. They are people, gosh why don't you just resurrect the Hitler movement. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~I ACCEPT IDEAS!**

**Don't like don't read. Okay well...ENJOY!**

_**~xxDevil-Childxx**_**~

* * *

**

My mom doesn't want me but she keeps me because in her world mothers and daughters stay together. My mother is a Wicca, a witch. She uses dark magic though, not like others. And unlike others she can change. My mother is very special because she can do soul walking. Soul walking is when a lost spirit posses your body, you don't remember what happens but you can control it. It scares me when she does it, that's why my dad left us. Even worse she thinks I can be stronger.

"Mom!" I shouted from my room. "Did you wash anything?" I walked out into the hallway "Mom?" I ran towards the kitchen when I heard a crash. My mother was no longer here. She was gone. In her place was a black-eyed demon. "Whom may be called forth to take thy's place?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Eliza Berkins." She said calmly. spirits were always like that, calm, like nothing happened. Like they're back to stay. Like they're not interrupting my life.

I nodded my head sharply, I had to get to school. "Mom I'm going to school." I said and watched the figure of my mother return, her black eyes returned to the jade-green, her dark skin returned to her natural pale, finally her sandy hair returned from the dark-brown.

"Okay honey, oh you forgot this." She said placing the connected star around my neck. She kissed me on the cheek and I walked out the door after a quick goodbye.

_I will never accept that part of her. _I swore to myself. I hated that part of her, because she passed it to me. Yes, I have the same curse. The same fate.

"Fire wait up!" Ponyboy yelled behind me. I turned to see him running towards me. I smiled at my boyfriend. We were the same age, both skipped a grade, and both had weird names. Apparently my mom fell in love with the name Isis Flame Psyche during one of her (cough) sessions. Pony thought it was cool cause you hade fire and ice in a name. I loved fire so I went with it.

"Hey Pone," I said kissing him quickly. "What has seeing the crazy fortune teller brought to your day?" I said happily.

"Oh ya know, I wanted my palm read." He said laughing. I was always at ease with Pony.

"Ha-ha, right. I'd kill to be able to read palms." I said with a smile. I was psychic. It came to mean in dreams. Not that I ever really got it. Sometimes, rarely, I'll get an actual vision. And I see it all, but I get such a massive headache after it I don't want to even think about trying it again.

"Why is it your so quiet?" Pony asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just life, ya know?" He nodded "I knew you would." I kissed his cheek, took his hand, and we chatted about the English report the rest of the way to school.

* * *

After the last school bell rang we put our stuff in our lockers and headed out to meet Soda-Pop to grab a Coke before we walked to Pony's.

The door dinged as we walked in the DX.

"Hey guys!" Soda said cheerfully. He was always cheerful and smiling… except for that one time…

"We'll have two Cokes." Pony said, interrupting my thoughts.

Soda handed us our drinks and we waved goodbye.

It was hot out. I hated the heat. Maybe its just cause I was born in Ohio.

"So see anything for me?" Two-Bit said as we walked in the door.

"Yeah your with a blonde." I said making his eyebrows shoot up. I didn't look up from my nails, which I was painting a bright blue color.

"Really? She hot?" He said smiling.

"Well I don't know about hot... but you sister really is pretty." I smirked at him.

Pony laughed.

"Damn kids." Two-Bit mumbled. He hated when I got the best of him. This was my family and he was like my little brother, even though he's older then me, but its like my job to annoy him.

"I prefer the title Child and Psychic From Hell." I said, my smirk still on my face.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay that's the end of chapter one. I hoped you like it, it was really short. You can ask questions and I will answer them. As long as t doesn't give away the book. Should I continue? I'm not sure.**

_**~*~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~*~**_

_**~xxDevil-Childxx~**_


	2. Oh Brother

I walked out the door and into the warm night air. The moon was shining in-between the trees. It was so pretty out.

"Child?" Ponyboy asked as he walked beside me.

"Hey, he said kid." I said trying to share the blame. "And anyway your so innocent like a child." I said smiling. He frowned.

"I'm not innocent." He said sadly.

"Oh really? Prove it." I said still smiling. Pony thought for a moment.

"Well I um...I...Oh yeah, yesterday I went to the store with Two-Bit and stole a-"

"I hate when you steal you know that!" I said crossing my arms. He had and apologetic look on his face. "You know why? Because I don't wanna dream about you ending up in jail! Do you know what that would do to me?" I shrieked. It would kill me. I would probably loose my head making sure he never got caught doing anything.

"Aww you know I would never get caught, not with Two-Bit there anyway. And if it bothers you that much I'll stop." Pony said trying to placate me.

"You _promise_?"

"Promise."

"Yay!" I said happily. I never fought with Ponyboy, because it was only about the serious stuff and he always stopped. I kissed him lightly and unfolded my arms.

"Yay." He said in a deep voice. I laughed. He loved when I kissed him.

_Will I get psychic powers too_? He asked me the first time I kissed him. _No_, I responded, _at least I don't think so..._ He laughed softly. _Well then lets find out_.

"You still hoping for powers?" I said smiling.

"Hell yeah." He responded enthusiastically.

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a freak then..." I said, thinking aloud.

"Your not a freak."

"Really? Well what was there very first thought when I told you I was psychic? Hm?" I questioned him.

"Well the very first thing was 'Damn now I can never surprise 'er'" Ponyboy put his arm around me. "And the second was 'God she's hot in the sunshine.'"

"And yet you still manage to surprise me." I leaned into him.

"Yeah and your still hot in the sunshine." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Well damn-it Its night."

"Yeah but your hot in the moonlight, too."

"I don get it," I said curiously "why are you all 'your so hot' when its just you and me, but when anyone else is around you blush and nod, gosh your like, like my brother."

"Well everyone thinks I'm this little kid, and they want me to stay that way. And is your brother good or bad?"

"He's great. He looks nothing like me though. He's tan with black hair and eyes like my dad. Even though we don't look alike were twins. I miss him. My dad left with him and moved down here. The last time I saw them I was five and my dad remarried and was drunk." I said looking at the ground.

"What? What's his name?" Pony asked seriously. It scared me almost.

"Um, Johnny. Why?" I said surprised when he whimpered like I brought up a bad memory.

"I had a friend named Johnny, looked just like you said. He died though. I miss him.

"I'm sorry." I said hugging him. "They probably changed his name though, they changed his last name anyway."

"Waddya think it got changed too?" Pony asked curiously. He was hoping so much.

"I don't know, I'll let you know if I think of it." I said, knowing I would probably dream of it tonight. Unless I saw something that reeked of this 'Johnny'. It would bring out my 'abilities'.

"'Kay. Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure." I said as we turned the corner. He was taking the long way and I didn't know why. We walked silently. The houses we passed were small and beat up.

"Cade!" I said almost screaming as the name came to my mind when we passed a house.

"What?" Ponyboy murmured.

"Johnny Cade, they changed his last name to Cade." I said, calmer now.

"Your sure?"

I nodded "Cade."

* * *

**A/N:**

**~*~PLEASE REVIEW!~*~**

**Reviewer Reply's:**

**Corwin's Baby Girl: **_**Thanks, your actually my first reviewer who wasnt my friends, no offense to any of my friends. Anyway Thanks!**_

_**~xxDevil-Childxx~**_


	3. Baby, Me, Murder

"That's him." Ponyboy said in awe.

"My brother was your best friend?" I said then the awful truth hit me. "My brother was _your_ best friend!"

"Yeah. I-"

"MY BROTHER WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOUR FRIEND...he...he..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Oh. You would've loved him." Pony said this time hugging me.

"I knew I should've told someone what they were doing to him. I can't believe I killed my own brother." I said holding myself together.

"No, no you didn't. Your brother died saving kids from a church fire. He died a hero." Pony said helping me cope.

"A hero?"

"Yeah." Even though what he said was good, I sensed something else. I decided I probably didn't want to know. We were already in the park. We went and sat on two rusty swings. They squeaked loudly so we sat by the fountain. Pony looked worried about the spot but my abilities didn't tell me he was in trouble.

"This is really pretty." I said scooting next to him.

"Uh-Hu." Was all he replied. He really was worried. He fidgeted every few moments.

"Are you okay? Your all jumpy around the fountain. What's up?"

"Well this is where Johnny..." I saw blood, lots of it. Someone died. It wasn't Johnny which meant...

"Killed someone." I said hating each word.

"Shit Fire, how do you know this stuff?"

"Uhh Psychic remember? And anyway why the hell did he kill someone? Better have a good reason cause you were there too so tell me." I said starting off sarcastic and ending with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"It was a soc he was going to drown me to death so Johnny stabbed him. I blacked out after that." I felt so bad for him. He actually knew my brother, knew and cared for him. I heard it in his voice. He hated talking about when he died. He wished he was here.

"Sorry." I whispered and kissed him. I knew Ponyboy loved when we kissed, so did I. I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pony put his arms around my waist.

"Don' worry 'bout it." He whispered against my lips. I smiled.

"Hey lil brother and- what the hell?" We pulled away when we heard Soda's voice. I hoped he didn't see us but I was still sitting in Ponyboy's lap. I blushed redder then a tomato and even in the darkness I knew Ponyboy was doing the same. "Well don't let me interrupt you." Soda said as I moved to sit next to Pony.

"Uh, um, I, uh-" I stuttered hopelessly.

"What she means is we weren't doing anything or nothin'." Pony said steadily. I wondered how he did that.

"Yeah, I can tell by you faces being red and your girlfriend sayin' nothin right." The blood pounded in my ears. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"We were just talkin'" I said after I got my speech under control.

"Interesting conversation, aint it? Well I just came to were going to the nightly double. Apparently you two have funner things to do, just don't let Darry catch you two _talkin'_." Soda said and walked away.

"He gone?" Pony said quietly. I nodded. "Great." He pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap and once again pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh and-"

"Just leave Soda!" Ponyboy yelled at him and went right back to kissing me. We never kissed this much, or this long. It was nice. Of course we'd never do anything like this in front of the gang, or my mom. Lord knows what she would do to them.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Okay too mushy? Too much Soda? How was the shocker? REVIEW!**

**Review Answers:**

**MusicismyLife76: Too all a Wicca is like a witch. They can perform spells and magic.**

_**~xxDevil-Childxx~**_


	4. If Kisses Could Kill

**"Wake up Fire, come on Darry's gonna kill me." Pony was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes.**

**"Hu, where am I?" I said confused. The sun was blinding.**

**"Come on." Pony said pulling on my arm and dragging me forward. Soon we were running through Ponyboy's front door.**

**"What the hell were you doing out all night?" Darry screamed at Pony, well, both of us.**

**"Its my fault Darry, we were talking at the park and we fell asleep. I'm sorry. I, **_**we**_**, should've come here." I said screaming a apology spell at him in my mind.**

**"Oh, well as long as you guys are okay. Just don't do it again." Darry said going back into the kitchen.**

**"What was that?" Pony whispered in my ear on my expertise.**

**"Its called being half Wicca and the other half psychic." I whispered back, smiling.**

**"Fire do you want some breakfast?" Darry shouted.**

**"Sure, thanks Darry." I shouted back.**

**"Hey!" Pony yelled "I'm your brother."**

**"Yeah and she's your girlfriend. So be nice to 'er." I giggled. I loved it over here.**

**My mom would be waiting for me. I hoped that spell worked on Witches. Of course she probably knew I was fine, she put a protection curse on me. "Thanks Darry." I said smiling as he handed me some eggs.**

**"See, she's nice. Your welcome." Darry said, if he only knew he was under a charm right now. I hope it doesn't ware off until after he leaves.**

**"Oh come on." Pony said dragging me out of his house when I finished my eggs.**

**"Oh, well by Da-" My words stopped when he ran, still holding my hand he tugged me forward and I ran behind him.**

**"Come on slow-y." Pony shouted.**

**"Uhhh we cant all be super track stars, slash future football stars, slash Harvard Graduate, slash-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."**

**"But...that's why I like you." I said smiling and slowing down. "Just...not running down a sidewalk. Now I'm sorry but I gotta go, my mom might kill me." I said running away towards my house.**

**"Mom?" I yelled as I entered my house. I flipped on the switch and light filled the room. "Mom?" I called again walking into the hallway.**

**"Fire?" I heard a boys voice, not my mothers at all. I opened the bedroom door and turned on the light. My moms hair was jet black, so was her eyes. She was so tan and had a scar on her face. "Whom may be called forth to take thy's place?" The face was so familiar I almost cried.**

**"What the fuck are you talkin about? Oh right I forgot, hey sis!" My mothers figure called.**

**"Oh um- Johnny! Oh my gosh its you!" I said running up and hugging him. "Pony's going to be so happy to hear about you!"**

**"Yeah its me, and by what I saw last night..." I blushed ferociously. He must've seen us. "You two are dating'"**

**"Well yeah." I said still blushing, my brother-mom just found out how I spent my night. Great. "But we weren't really-"**

**"Oh you were I saw, good thing Soda was there. I know he's my friend but you tell him if he gets you pregnant I'll kill him."**

**"Ghost killed my boyfriend, good one." I said laughing. But Johnny was serious. "Okay okay, I promise, well I wont get pregnant until I turn-"**

**"30."**

**"Ha, your not my dad, 18. Maybe." He didn't want to accept it but nodded.**

**"Damn gotta go. Bye Fire." Johnny said hugging me. Finally my mother returned.**

**"Young Lady to you understand what I went through last night!" She screamed.**

**"Mom you were Johnny!" I said smiling.**

**"Your brother? I was... your brother?" I nodded, causing her to smile, but cry at the same time. I was off the hook...for now.**

**"Um yeah we were talking."**

**"About?" She said curiously.**

**"Well he was Ponyboy's best friend and he made me promise him...something. So I **_**have**_** to go tell Pony I saw him please, please, **_**please**_**?" I begged.**

**"Um sure. Have fun dear. Oh and I'm putting another protection spell on you." My mom shouted as I ran out the door. I saw Pony walking down the sidewalk. I ran as fast as I could up to him. He turned around and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist hugging him.**

**"Wow someone's happy." He smiled. I nodded excitedly and kissed him.**

**"I saw Johnny he said hi. Oh and um..."**

**"What?" Pony said smiling.**

**"He said if you knocked me up he'd kill you, yeah he can do that." I frowned. Pony laughed at my expression.**

**"We haven't even done anything, whys he so worried?"**

**"Well he was us last night. And I'm his little sister, in his eyes anyway." I said scrunching up my nose.**

**"Oh h-he saw us?" Pony said, his voice jumping higher. I laughed.**

**"Yes and he could very well be watching us right now!" I said making Pony look around. "Better give 'em a show." I said and kissed Pony.**

**"No." He said pulling away. I frowned again.**

**"Whyyyy?"**

**"Because I don't want Johnny seeing us kiss. Its weird."**

**"He's just my brother and I was kidding about him being around, I could sense it if he was." I said pouting. My brother wasn't even here and messing up my life.**

**"Well its not just that. See Soda came and talked to me and said we shouldn't kiss so much, that it might lead to...more."**

**"But didn't you hear what I just said? I wouldn't risk your life. I'm not gunna try nothin, you better not try nothin. Were fine. Its not fair." I said whining like a five year old.**

**"Its okay." He said putting his hand on my cheek. "We can do whatever we want when he's not around." I smiled as he put his lips to mine. I heard a loud crash behind us but Pony didn't react. I guessed he didn't hear it which meant I got it from my senses. I ignored it until I heard it three more times, it was Johnny.**


	5. Magic Circle

**"Stop!" I said alertly.**

**"What? Did-" Pony said worried by my tone. I put my finger to his lips to stop him from talking.**

**"Damn it Johnny I'm not gunna do nothing, I **_**promise**_**. I swear on, on, on my grave."**

_**You don't even have a grave! **_**Johnny shouted into my head. I hated when they did that, put things in my head like that.**

**"Well not yet dumbo! Now **_**please**_** stop." -I elbowed Pony in the ribs- "Tell 'em you aint gunna do nothin'." I whispered.**

**"Uh We wont do nothing Johnnycakes. I swear. You know that aint like me." Pony said looking around.**

_**I know Pone, I trust you... **_**Johnny said sad that he was having this conversation and he couldn't even talk to his friend directly.**

**"What do you think I am some little slut? Thanks for the confidence bro!" I yelled offended.**

**"Whadd he say?" Ponyboy said as excited as a kid on Christmas.**

**"He said he trust you, just not me."**

_**Never said I didn't trust you, I just don't trust your hormones, 16 year old girls are monsters.**_

**"This is so embarrassing! Johnny we're leaving bye." I said, this time taking Pony's hand and running away.**

**"Sixteen year old girls are monsters." I mumbled in a high voice. I was so mad at him.**

**"They are not. At least your not." Pony said and took my hand.**

**"Thanks, could you tell that to my brother?"**

**"Um, Fire is there a way for me to be a psychic too? I wanna talk to Johnny and act like nothing happened, well I'd put up with Dally but it's worth it." His words shocked my. I wonder if there was a way. Maybe I could give my powers away, no that would be weird. I racked my brain.**

**"Well... yes. You can be a psychic, but its a lot harder then it sounds. I hate this life, look what my mom goes through. I don't want that for you. Your too good for a demon child. What would your brothers say?" I said, what I really wanted to say was what would your PARENTS think?**

**"I don't know but think of what I could do. I could see my parents and Johnny and I could study for a pop quiz."**

**"See you wont get the ghost seeing part. That's special, that means your a highly powerful and gifted Wicca. It means your a full blooded witch." I said more then I had intended. Ponyboys eyes got big at the mention of me being a witch.**

**"A- a- a w-witch? Y-your a witch? What the hell are you talking about? You never told me! What if I wanted to know. What if I didn't even want to live like this?"**

**"Live like what? Like what Ponyboy?" I was angry that this cursed my life.**

**"Like you screaming at a tree, like your mom talking like she was Johnny, like getting death threats from my best friend whose been dead for a year! Like that!" He stormed away from me. I wanted to cry but there was one thing I had to do.**

**"Ponyboy wait!" I screamed and ran up to him.**

**"What?" He spat the word at me.**

**"I need to do something," I said taking his hand and untying the tan cord with the blue beads I made him. I put it in my pocket and looked up at him. "Okay." I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm.**

**"Why the hell did you do that?"**

**"Because," - I sighed - "you don't need it anymore." I turned away from him and ran to a special place in the woods that was my place. I sat down surrounded by my charms, protected by the stone barrier. Nothing could get in here but me. I buried the bracelet and put a stone on it.**

**"What was it for?" I heard Ponyboy's voice, a softer tone now, behind me.**

**"Protection...from a witch. It keeps you curse free." I said sadly poking the dirt with a stick.**

**"Well- Ow what the fuck happened? I didn't do nothin!" He screamed as he tried to walk past the stones.**

**"Don't." I said, knowing it would only shock him some more. I stood up and moved five stones so he could walk through. He waved his hand around in the air then walking in. I put the stones back and then sealed the outside world from our view.**


	6. Mickey Mouse

I walked over and sat beside Ponyboy. He looked around, enjoying the view. My space was looking out on the forest river. I wondered what he would do if he knew the world couldn't see anything we did.

"Why did I need protection?" He asked timidly.

"I'm a witch, my moms a witch. I didn't want you getting evil eye." I responded sadly.

"Evil what?" Oh right, he didn't know. What a stupid witch I was.

"Evil eye. It's when a witch gives you a compliment and doesn't touch you. You get sick, bad. Only one cure. Only witches know it though." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...um thanks I think. Fire, I didn't wanna break up. I just...just wanted to sort things out. So if you want you might wanna dig up that thing cause we cant do anything in front of Darry after you give me a complement." He said causing me to smile.

"You sure?" He nodded. I jumped over to him and wrapped my arms around my neck, kissing him. Maybe Johnny was right. My hormones are outta whack.

"Whoa now, what if a hiker comes along and sees us?" Pony said, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." I said smiling sheepishly. "No one can see this circle right now." I said waving my hand around.

"Well then." Pony said shrugging and kissed me. Maybe someone should see us, we were getting a little carried away. No! I screamed inside my head as Pony lied down on the grass with me on top of him. I waited a moment to see if he would just kiss me. When he reached for my shirt I sat up.

"No." I said sternly, but there was guilt in there too.

"Sorry, teenage boy." He said with a lopsided grin. I nodded.

"If you wanted to do something like that I could've worn something like"- I stood up in front of him- "This." I made his eyes see me in a bikini. I, of course, was in my normal clothes but it was just his eyes I was messing with. "Or this." I said moving my hands and 'appeared' in a jean mini skirt and a strapless top. "Too bad I came dressed like this." I said going back to my shorts and blue t-shirt.

"Um, yeah? I uh, um, I was just-" I laughed at his expression and his babbling. "what?"

"Your so funny!" I said hysterically laughing. I could barely catch my breath. I was rolling on the ground. "And I was gonna walk away from you?" I finally caught my breath.

"You were going to walk away from me?" Pony said sadly.

"No, no." I almost whined. I was acting like a five year old, oh my god. I sat down beside him and curled up so my knees were holding up my chin. "I would never leave you, but you were almost breaking up with me so I was trying to." I always buried things inside me.

"Fire, I wouldn't leave you." He said sadly. "I just got angry. Now where's that protection thingy magiger thing?"

"Oh, um, I'll have to make another one. Magic rule thing. Now if you don't mind-" I gave him a light kiss "-I'm going to go back to the world." I waved my hands and walked away.

"Wait! Fire!"

"You'll have to catch me." I ran away from him. I jumped over a root and walked into the sunlight. I waited for him. He usually beat me. "Pony?" I walked into the forest and ran back to where I left him. "Pony!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him.

"Yeah, your rocks wont let me move." Damn, I forgot to move the rocks.

"Sorry, I forgot. your the only one whose seen this place so..." I said as I cleared a path for him. "Actually," I replaced the rocks and brushed off my hands, "I can just do this." I stepped in the circle, took his hand, and allowed him to enter. "There. Now come on." I said walking out with him. He squeezed his eyes closed as he passed the rocks but when he made it to the other side he relaxed.

* * *

"Hey Soda," Pony said as we walked into the house. He plopped down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

"Mickey Mouse!" Pony and I screamed when he came on the screen.

"Wow, I thought Two-Bit was the only one in this whole world that loved Mickey Mouse that much." Soda said from the kitchen.

"Well were exactly alike, we even had the same best friend." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Whose that?"

"Johnny." I chimed in, "But Pony he was my brother, not my best friend. I barley saw him." I remembered when my mom, Johnny, and I would get to be together.

"Brother? Johnny Cade Johnny? Johnny had a sister?" Soda raised his eyebrow.

I nodded "A twin sister."

"The kid never told _us_ that." Soda seemed betrayed.

"Well to be fair I didn't tell anyone about him either, not even Ponyboy. He found out a few days ago."

"Yeah and speaking of which, don't you have to go check on your mom?" Ponyboy asked me. Wow, he even knew my schedule.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back." I said walking out the door. The sun blinded me for a second but then I ran towards my house. Sometimes the ghosts got a little...free spirited. (A/N: ha ha its a joke, ghost, spirit, Anybody? Okay never mind...) I burst through my front door and found my mom.

"Hello Fire, how was your day?" She asked calmly. She was doing the dishes.

"Uh, fine. Hey is it alright if I stay out late tonight? I might be home by regular but I just want to make sure you don't worry." I said quickly. I always made the most of the time with _her_.

"Sure honey. I'll put another protection spell on you. It just gives me a piece of mind."

"Its okay mom-" I laughed, "- I put one on Ponyboy, I totally get it."

"Pone?" He hair and eyes went black.

"Yeah Johnny, Pone. Please stop freaking out when I kiss him. I'm sixteen okay? I'll be fine." I mouthed off to him. He was just my brother.

"Whatever, I know Ponyboy better then you. He was raised by Soda. You know how Soda is, right?" Damn, he pulled the Soda card.

"Well god damn it maybe he should just be sent to a boys home, would you like that better? What do you have against Pony? I...I love him. If he gets me pregnant then I have a baby. But were not doing anything, okay. Just chill!" I let all my anger out on him.

"Yeah well if he gets you pregnant you'll be a single parent."

"Oh like you haven't done it before." I said with a sly smile. He glared at me. "Pony told me all about it, you and Sylvia Browne! So that's a strike against you, which means I get a freebie. So...Bye Johnny!" I ran up and hugged my moms figure. "By mom!" I said and walked out the door.


	7. Up in the Air

I walked into the Curtis house and saw everyone but Darry sitting around. Pony and Two-Bit were watching the TV and Soda was reading the paper.

"Hey guys!" I said plopping down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just watching Mickey Mouse." Pony said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"When aren't you?" I said laughing, but shutting up so I could watch too. After the movie was over I stood up. As I walked to the bathroom I felt someone on my heels. I turned around. "Pony go sit down." I sighed then closed the door in his face. When I was done I went back out. Everyone was looking at me. "What? Why is it that every time I walk into a room everything stops?"

"You aint told 'er yet?" Soda asked surprised.

"Hu? Told me what?"

"Actually I was going to tell her tomorrow but now I cant do that. Come on Fire." Ponyboy said, leading me outside.

"No its fine." I said sitting down on the couch. "It can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh just tell me." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm, were, moving."

"Where are you moving?" I said dreading the answer.

"Texas." He mumbled, regretting the words just as much as I did.

"Texas?" I said in words didn't fully sink in. When they did I realized I should've left when I had the chance. I felt a tear on my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. "Um I have to go." I said running out the door. I went around to the back of the house so nobody would see me.

"Yeah Darry got a job there so..."

"Um I have to go." I said running out the door. I went around to the back of the house so nobody would see me.

"Fire?" I heard Pony call from behind me. I wiped away the rest of my tears.

"Yeah?" I said as he sat down beside me.

"You okay?"

"No, why the hell would I be okay?" I said through my tears.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his arm around me.

"Sorry." I laughed humorlessly.

"I am. I begged him to stay!" Pony looked on the edge of tears too.

"Oh."

"But It'll be ok, I'll write and call you and come down in the Summertime to visit." He said, placating me.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Come on." I said waiting for him. I wanted to act normal again. We walked into the house together and, once again, everyone was looking at us. "Stop!" I screamed.

"Well when I told Becky she never freaked out." Soda said with a smirk.

"Maybe that's because she saw you kissing Susie." I smirked back at him.

"Touché." He mumbled causing me to smile. "But if you tell her that I'll kill you."

"No ya wont." Pony said to his older brother.

"And why not younger brother?"

"Because, I could've gone out for the football team, remember?" Pony was threatening him. It was pretty funny.

"Oh you and your girlfriends." Soda said trying to make me angry. I just laughed at him.

"Oh that reminds me." Two-Bit said, I'd forgotten he was there. "Any blondes?" I guess it never got old.

"Listen to me. You aren't going to be with a blonde, sorry. But I do see you with a red-head." I winked at Ponyboy. He told me all about Cherry. "Or maybe a...brunette." I was referring to Becky and Soda knew it. They, of course, knew I was kidding. Or at least I hoped so. Before I knew it Soda jumped up and lifted me into the air.

"Ah! You fucking idiot put me down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Why?" He said amused.

"Because I'm fucking afraid of heights!" I kicked my legs around but then I realized that just made him hold me up higher.

"Oh are you?"

"Aw, come on Soda-Pop put her down." Pony said sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for the effort, hun." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." He put his feet on the little table in front of him.

"Does someone want me to go have a little talk with a certain brunette?"

"Whatever." Soda said throwing me onto the couch. "I'm going to see Becky." Soda walked out the door.

"Yeah and I'm going over to Buck's." Two-Bit followed behind him.

"Well that was fun." I said as the door banged shut.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Texas

"Um, so what are we gonna do?" I said looking down. It was really awkward. We've never been left alone in his house before and, like he said before, he was a teenage boy.

"I don't know." Ponyboy said, a huge grin on his face. Great.

"Does the words 'murdered by a ghost' mean anything to you." He shook his head. "Of course not." I never really knew my brother. I guessed he was protective though. "Pony, what was my brother like?" I looked up at him and put my head on his shoulder. He" put his arm around my waist.

"He was quiet sometimes. I don't blame him. He was so protective. He was great. My best friend. He saved my life." I scooted closer to him.

"Why do _you_ have to _go_." I said, on the verge of tears again. "I'll miss you so much. I don't know if I could live with just a few months every year. What will I do if a soc attacks me?" I set my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." He started but one look from me told him I wouldn't be. "It'll just be for two years, when I turn 18 I can come see you, anytime I want."

"What about when _I_ want to see you? Will you come over when I want to see you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you'll never leave." I said putting my arms around his neck.

He moaned said against my lips. I didn't stop him, instead I reacted. I kissed him with as much enthusiasm as he did. He moved me onto his lap and I pulled away for a second.

"When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks." He whispered. The words caused me to whimper so I kissed him again. He put his hands under my shirt on the sides of my stomach. I gasped quickly. I was not doing this. I would kiss him and that was it, after all what if I did have a kid? He couldn't just take it with him. Just thinking about him being gone made the tears start spilling. "What's wrong?" Pony said feeling my tears. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to forget. I pressed my lips to his so he would shut up. He wasn't used to me like this, I wasn't either.

"Why, oh, why couldn't we just met in Texas?"

"I like it this way better. It gives me something to come home too." Ponyboy smoothed out my hair. He pulled away and gave me a quick peck on the lips "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um? I don't really care, anything's good." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Grilled cheese?"

"Love it!" I yelled from the couch as he went into the kitchen. "Why is Johnny so protective of me?" I asked curiously. I blurted out a question whenever, even if it didn't apply to the conversation. I sat down on the countertop.

"Well," Pony said putting the sandwich in the pan and flipping on the heat. He turned around to face me. "because he wished there was someone to protect him. I did, sorta, but it was really Dallas that loved him. Too bad he never showed it."

"Uh...who?" I never heard of this 'Dallas' before.

"He was from New York. He was too tough to care for anything. There was this girl, Cassie, but they...didn't work out." Pony said putting the sandwich on a plate. "Here ya go." He handed it too me and started one for himself. When it was cooked he joined me at the table.

"Dallas..." I whispered to myself, but it cant be. "Dallas Winston aint it?" I already expected his look of shock. I couldn't believe it either. He nodded his head. "he sure is...different. Got the coolest eyes though. There pretty, all icy and stuff." I rambled on about him. "Not that he's better then you, Ponyboy. No way better."

I never got used to seeing ghosts. How do you explain it anyway? Well its like your in the middle of a heat wave and then your all cold, Goosebumps all over you. Its scary the first few times. Hell, it's still scary. When you see someone whose been dead just there in front of you. You don't know what its like until its you there seeing them, sometimes seeing through them. And you can hear there cries sometimes. Like if I look at a picture of a disaster, I hear screaming. Today I saw a hurricane picture from 1900. I heard a month old baby crying then it went under the water, then it was choking. I was scared as hell. And the worst part is you know _you cant even help them_.

Pony and I were laying on the couch watching Mickey Mouse when Darry walked in.

"Hey Dar." Pony said to him. "Made grilled cheese." My mind was somewhere else, a hundred years ago; "Fire?" Pony's voice called me back.

"Uh, yeah?" I said confused.

"What's Galveston?" He looked confused. "You were kinda whispering it."

"Oh, its nothing. Just a town...in Texas." The idea of Pony at Galveston and a hurricane terrified me.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Ha-ha I used Cassie (If you read A Little Thing Called Life you'll get it). So how did you like it? If you didn't like it please don't right anything negative. Constructive criticism only!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Comments:**

**The Marshmallow Arsonist: Okay, I'm sorry. My books are full of my ideas. Sometimes I have so many idea's that I put them down too fast. I'll take another look at the chapters before I put them down. Also sometimes the story makes sense to me, but I am trying to look at it from a readers perspective.**

**xxDevil-Childxx**


	9. Home Alone

We spent the next two weeks by each others side. We made the days last but the dreaded hour came all to soon. it had begun to rain lightly. I was hugging Ponyboy when Darry said it was time to go.

"Come on boy." He said climbing in the truck. i looked up at Ponyboy sadley. I hoped he mistook my tears for rain.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said leaning down to kiss me. I cried even harder.

"I'll miss you." I said kissing him quickly, "Now go." I whiped my tears away and put a shaky smil on my face as they drove away. I stood in the rain, hoping that Darry would change his mind and turn around. It didn't happen. I slowly walked home through the, now pouring, rain. It masked my tears perfectly.

The next few weeks were dazed. I finanally woke up three weeks after Pony left. I walked through the door and heard a loud crash. I whiped away my tears and found my mom lying on the floor. Her eyes were compleatly black, her hair was a deep red.

"Mom?" My voice was still shakey. She was crouching on the floor.

"There is no 'mom' here, This soul is mine now. Leave my presence, or I will overtake you too." A whispery voice said too me. The black eyes were locked with mine. Was this the worst day in my life?

"Please, move along to your side, you've no need for this body."

"Oh, on the contary, child. I want this body. I have to use for the other side." My mother's scream filled the room. "Leave or she will be broken!" The eyes threatened me with dark power. The evil powers that lie behind those eyes were not meant for mortals. She unleashed the full fury on me.

"Listen to me, bitch!" I screamed at her. "Today has been the worst day of my life! My boyfriend just moved away, now you show up! I'm not in the mood for this so get the fuck out of my mom's body!" - I hit her - "Or I swear to god I will kill you!" I felt more powerful Then I had ever been. But it wasnt enough.

"Oh what a mistake you have made!" The voice screamed back at me. My mothers body fell to the ground and started twitching. A shadow stood above her.

"I'll take care of her, sis." Johnny said quickly, then disappeard. My mothers body fell limp.

"No! No, mom, no!" I cried again and again. "Please wake up, please." I shook her gently. "Mommy I need you." I curled up next to her. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up in a puddle of blood. That spirit cut my mom's throat open. I screamed loudly and had a brake-down all over again. Finally I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. I pressed it to her gash. Finally I decided it wasn't going to help. Reaching up slowly, I closed her eyelids and dialed 911. Waiting for them to arrive, I took her hand.

I got up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Damn!" The paramedic said.

"I came home and found her like that." I said, removing the blame from me. Two more men came in with a streacher and left with my mom.

* * *

I dialed the numbers on the peice of paper Ponyboy gave me.

"Hello?" I heard Soda's voice on the line.

"Soda!" I sighed in releif. "I _need_ to talk to Ponyboy, its an emergencey."

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"No." Why was everyone so obsessed with that?

"Whatever, PONY!" I heard the phone being handed off.

"Fire?!" Ponyboy said happily.

"Pony!" I said, almost crying. "Pony I need help."

"Whats wrong? Your not pregnant are you?"

"No!" I screamed, fed up about the question. "No," I spoke softer, "Pony, my mom died."

"Oh!" He went quiet. "What are you going to do? You cant stay with your dad and your mom...your mom..." Pony stopped talking again. "You can stay with me!" He was so generous.

"I dont know..." I shifted to my other foot. "My aunt lives in Florida." I knew that was too far for him to visit, that killed me.

"No, Darry wont mind! I'll get a job to cover you." Pony was trying to persued me. "Please?" He whined.

"Darry _will_ mind. I'm not adding another kid to his house, you and Soda already share a bedroom! What am I going to do? Put me, or someone on the couch?" I felt to guilty. I couldnt just show up at their doorstep. "Pony, I love you but... I just dont want to cause you problems."

"But you wont! My grades have plummeted since I've been away from you. If Darry thinks my grades will be better he'll come get you himself!" He was so right. He knew he was too.

I had a long I sigh. "Go ask Darry." I moaned into the reciver. He muffled the phone then spoke to someone. I waited for him to either be excited or depressed.

After ten minutes he started talking to me again. "Okay so-"

"He said no?" I interrupted him.

"-Actually he said _yes_." Damn it. I was just going to add to the trouble. But I couldnt help feeling happy I'll see Ponyboy again.


	10. Collect Call

We spent the next two weeks by each others side. We made the days last but the dreaded hour came all to soon. it had begun to rain lightly. I was hugging Ponyboy when Darry said it was time to go.

"Come on boy." He said climbing in the truck. i looked up at Ponyboy sadley. I hoped he mistook my tears for rain.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said leaning down to kiss me. I cried even harder.

"I'll miss you." I said kissing him quickly, "Now go." I whiped my tears away and put a shaky smil on my face as they drove away. I stood in the rain, hoping that Darry would change his mind and turn around. It didn't happen. I slowly walked home through the, now pouring, rain. It masked my tears perfectly.

The next few weeks were dazed. I finanally woke up three weeks after Pony left. I walked through the door and heard a loud crash. I whiped away my tears and found my mom lying on the floor. Her eyes were compleatly black, her hair was a deep red.

"Mom?" My voice was still shakey. She was crouching on the floor.

"There is no 'mom' here, This soul is mine now. Leave my presence, or I will overtake you too." A whispery voice said too me. The black eyes were locked with mine. Was this the worst day in my life?

"Please, move along to your side, you've no need for this body."

"Oh, on the contary, child. I want this body. I have to use for the other side." My mother's scream filled the room. "Leave or she will be broken!" The eyes threatened me with dark power. The evil powers that lie behind those eyes were not meant for mortals. She unleashed the full fury on me.

"Listen to me, bitch!" I screamed at her. "Today has been the worst day of my life! My boyfriend just moved away, now you show up! I'm not in the mood for this so get the fuck out of my mom's body!" - I hit her - "Or I swear to god I will kill you!" I felt more powerful Then I had ever been. But it wasnt enough.

"Oh what a mistake you have made!" The voice screamed back at me. My mothers body fell to the ground and started twitching. A shadow stood above her.

"I'll take care of her, sis." Johnny said quickly, then disappeard. My mothers body fell limp.

"No! No, mom, no!" I cried again and again. "Please wake up, please." I shook her gently. "Mommy I need you." I curled up next to her. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up in a puddle of blood. That spirit cut my mom's throat open. I screamed loudly and had a brake-down all over again. Finally I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. I pressed it to her gash. Finally I decided it wasn't going to help. Reaching up slowly, I closed her eyelids and dialed 911. Waiting for them to arrive, I took her hand.

I got up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Damn!" The paramedic said.

"I came home and found her like that." I said, removing the blame from me. Two more men came in with a streacher and left with my mom.

* * *

I dialed the numbers on the peice of paper Ponyboy gave me.

"Hello?" I heard Soda's voice on the line.

"Soda!" I sighed in releif. "I _need_ to talk to Ponyboy, its an emergencey."

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"No." Why was everyone so obsessed with that?

"Whatever, PONY!" I heard the phone being handed off.

"Fire?!" Ponyboy said happily.

"Pony!" I said, almost crying. "Pony I need help."

"Whats wrong? Your not pregnant are you?"

"No!" I screamed, fed up about the question. "No," I spoke softer, "Pony, my mom died."

"Oh!" He went quiet. "What are you going to do? You cant stay with your dad and your mom...your mom..." Pony stopped talking again. "You can stay with me!" He was so generous.

"I dont know..." I shifted to my other foot. "My aunt lives in Florida." I knew that was too far for him to visit, that killed me.

"No, Darry wont mind! I'll get a job to cover you." Pony was trying to persued me. "Please?" He whined.

"Darry _will_ mind. I'm not adding another kid to his house, you and Soda already share a bedroom! What am I going to do? Put me, or someone on the couch?" I felt to guilty. I couldnt just show up at their doorstep. "Pony, I love you but... I just dont want to cause you problems."

"But you wont! My grades have plummeted since I've been away from you. If Darry thinks my grades will be better he'll come get you himself!" He was so right. He knew he was too.

I had a long I sigh. "Go ask Darry." I moaned into the reciver. He muffled the phone then spoke to someone. I waited for him to either be excited or depressed.

After ten minutes he started talking to me again. "Okay so-"

"He said no?" I interrupted him.

"-Actually he said _yes_." Damn it. I was just going to add to the trouble. But I couldnt help feeling happy I'll see Ponyboy again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I left out a chapter. I uploaded it, please tell me if it happens again. **


	11. Magik's Daughter

I walked to my room my mom always wanted to be cremated. Obveously I wasnt going to deny my mother her dying wish. I held the vase with her ashes in it and set it on my bedside table.

"There you go mom." I said quietly and started packing up my clothes. I told the bank everything I left was theres. I was taking the car, some old pitures of my family when me and Johnny were five, and anything else I wanted or needed. I folded my clothes neatly, they fitted into two of my bags. I set the box of pictures next to my suitcases. I went to the bathroom and got some towels and everything I needed from there. Then I got some blankets. I set everything by the door and looked around.

"Bye, bye." I murmered and left to pack the car. I threw everything in the back seat and went back in the house. I ran to my room, grabbed the envelope filled with all the money in my mom and my bank accounts, a total of one thousand three hundered dollars and twenty two cents, tucked it in my back pocket and walked out of my room.

I felt I was frogetting something then i remembered. I walked over to the vase and lifted it gently. I walked out of my room, down the hall, and outside of my home. I placed the vase on the passenger seat and started the car for Texas.

Before I left town I turned the car for my secret place. I grabbed the vase and put it in the center of my center.

"Mom, I'm going to put another protection spell on you." I said smiling at one of the few last words my mother told me. I put my hands on the glass and did the spell then started the car for my new home.

* * *

Epilogue

That was seven years ago. I'm 23 now and can drink _legally_. I still remember the fist time I saw Ponyboy in Texas:

I pulled into the drive and saw the house. It was a two-story and was blue, nothing like I imagined. I got out and it wa quiet I heard someone around back so I ran around the house. I found Pony smoking a cigarette.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" I said with false anger, "You told me you'd stop smoking!" I grinned when he turned and saw me.

"Fire!" He said rushing up to hug me. "I'm sorry about your mom, damn if I'd know that would happen I wouldnt've..."

"Its okay," I said pulling away to look in his cool blue eyes. "She's safe. And right now I'm happy to see you so lets not bring up why I'm here."

"Right. Come on I wanna show you the house!" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I laughed and followed him inside. "Okay so theres the main room, the Soda Pop lazy bones-"

"Bla bla bla." Soda said, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Hey Soda," I said happily, "I bet Becky didnt do this either." He gave an annoyed smile and we all laughed.

"Okay so down theres the kitchen and dining room," Pony pointed down the hall. He sounded so proud they could afford this place, I was happy for them too. "Over thers the downstairs bathroom and up there is the bedrooms." He pointed everything out.

"Okay." I said smiling. "So what do you do for the day around here?"

"Well today I'm helping you unpack. He said walking back outside. I shrugged and opened the back door of the car. He grabbed the box and I grabbed the suitcases. Ponyboy led me up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." He opened the door. The walls were painted light yellow, my favorite color, there was a twin bed with purple sheets and pillows on it on the left, back wall, a white desk on the right wall that was surrroundded by windows, and a white dresser on the back wall by the closet doors.

"Pony its just the way I've always wanted my room to be!" I said setting down my bags and hugging him. He chuckled and tried to hug me back, he just leaned into me because he was holding the box.

"Where do you want this?" He said moving his head towards the box.

"By the desk." I said still smiling. Pony put the box on the desk and smiled at me.

"So if you dont like it-"

"Are yo kidding me? Didnt you just here me? I _love_ this room!" I said hugging him again.

"Yeah about that, its not your room." He said looking down.

"What?" I was dissapointed.

"Yeah, ya see its for my other girlfriend..." He said trying to hide something. I was confused. "I'm kidding! You should've seen the look on your face!" Pony was smiling. Wow smart, runner, and a good actor. Anything else I should know?

"Ponyboy!" I said laughing. He always knew how to make me laugh.

Like I said, that was seven years ago. A lot has changed since then. Pony and I are still together, of course. But we moved back to Tulsa when we were twenty. A few months after that I had our baby girl. She's three now. She's got curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She's tan, loves to run, and is always talking, especially to her uncle Johnny. she doesnt exactly know she's talking to a ghost, when your three ghosts are scary and look like Casper. She'll know in good time. After all, who wouldnt guess? Her names Magik. Just like her grandmother.

* * *

A/N

Okay so thats it! Pleas READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
